lafrikipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
ASDF
Concepto asdfico abstracto de altísimo nivel. Su uso es habitual, aunque no único, en: * Aprendizaje de mecanografía avanzada. * Control y mandos principales en un emulador de videojuegos(aveces se requieren 2 o más teclas pero asdf nunca faltan. * Pruebas de impresión, envío o muestra de texto. * Relleno de formularios contenidos en sitios web estúpidos. * Relleno de e-mails cuya única función es transferir archivos. * Relleno de campos en bases de datos obligatorios pero comprensiblemente irrelevantes. * Títulos y nombres provisionales de documentos y archivos. * Contraseña por default de bastantes sistemas informáticos. * Nombres de muchos personajes de juegos online. * Nicks temporales cuándo alguien roba la contraseña del original. * Básicamente lo que escribes dándole una hostia al teclado cuando estás intentando poner una gilipollez en la conversación del Mésenller de un amigo y el te lo impide * Se utiliza como primer test para valorar el correcto funcionamiento del ordenador. Permite comprobar que no está colgado y que TODOS los dispositivios I/O están operativos. * Conjunto vacío de letras que se teclean a menudo cuando un@ se queda dormid@ encima del teclado. Después de arduas investigaciones, se ha descubierto que en realidad es una conjuro satánico para invocar a David Bisbal. No se ha comprobado, solo investigado. Trazad una estrella de ocho puntas con un permanente color 5fd78e(de la gamma Pantoné) y escribid "asdf" diez veces en un papel del mismo color que el permanente. Ya diréis si se cumple el rito satánico y se os aparece Bisbal... a mí me da miedo probarlo... * Lo que escribes repetidamente para trabarle el mésenller a un amigo. * El usuario que siempre está escogido en portales porno. *Lo que has puesto en el buscador porque estas aburrido y no sabes que hacer y la unica gilipollez que se te ocurre es : ¿Habrá un artículo de esto? ASDF =\int_{-qwertz}^{AXDF}(asdasd)^6 * WASD\, + Poiuy -\sqrtqwerty{((ZXCV^8) + qwertzu) - AZERTY} Historia oculta Asdf convertido a código morse es .- ... -.. ..-. Si tomamos los .'s y los convertimos a 0's ay tomamos los -'s y los convertimos en 1's, obtienes el número binario: 010001000010, que es 1090 en decimal. El año 1090. Coincidentemente, la torre Eiffel data del año 1090!!!, que es solo 2 años antes de que Christodolus de Patmos, ayudado por el emperador Alejandrus I Komnenos, fundó el monasterio de San Juan el Teólogo en Patmos. Solo 4 años despúes del año 1090 DC, La primera cruzada (1094-99) capturó Jerusalen; e inicia el Reino Latino de Jerusalen. Todos sabemos que los judíos tienen su cuartel general en Jerusalen, y que son los judíos quienes controlan la industria del cine en Hollywood. Ahora es judío, podemos decir que en realidad el universo esta controlado por los judíos, pero ellos descubrieron esta antigua profecia teológica antes de que fuera descifrada por nuestros expertos y por ello compraron California. Ahora todos debemos orar para que el mounstro de espagueti no caiga bajo el control judío y todos debamos usar gorritos y hacernos la circuncisión! El apocalipsis ha iniciado!!!! Ejemplos (En un formulario para una suscripción) Nombre: Joselito E-Mail: tumadredesnuda@ledoyhastamañana.com Dirección:asdf (En una conversación de MSN) también usó el asdf]] Juan dice: Bo, mañana hay que ir al colegio? José dice: o José dice: n* José dice: asdf'''lkwjerghlkwt José dice: No* ¿Sabías que... thumb|right|En caso de emergencia... *... Asdf es el hermano tonto de ADSL? *... Asdf es libre? *... Asdf es el nombre del pokémon número 1234? *... Asdf suena así: http://www.asdf.com/sarah_beara_asdfsong.wav ? *... Que existe una sociedad que se denomina '''Asociación de Simpáticos Dispuestos a Fastidiarte? *... y otra que se llama 'Algunos Sucios que Dominan las F.A.R.C. '(ya sabra dios que significara esto ultimo) (Follar Alocadamente con Rojeces Cancerigenas) *... Qweqwe y Zxcv son sus bis-nietos, y compiten entre si para ser elegidos cuando se rellenan formularios de prueba? *... ÑLKJ es su primo? *... Uiop es su suegro? *... a Asdf le gusta Jkl? *... 123 es su enemigo letal? *... no tiene vida? *... Asdf es una palabra de cuatro letras? *... Asdf suma 8 puntos en el scrabble? *... Asdf es cuatro letras de una palara? *... Es lo primero que aprendes en mecanografía? *... No se me ocurre nada más? *... Fdsa es Asdf escrito al revés? *... No significa nada? *... as + df es igual a asdf? *... entre qwer y zxcv está asdf? *... puedes ver los uno de cada asdf's salvajes vagando entre si? *... asdf si lo lees asdef suena a nombre ruso, o alemán? es curioso? *... fdsa = asdf? *... asdf es curioso? *... qwer es curioso también, pero no tanto como asdf? *... asdf es gratis? *... Asdf/Qwerty=xDCº/Cf ? *... asdf es la sigla de Asociación Solo De Feos? *... zxcv está abajo de asdf? *... Asdf engaña a Qwerty con Poiuy? *... cada vez que escribes Asdf estás dandole 5 € a Bill Puertas? *... esa es otra forma de dominar el mundo? *... f se unió a asd en 2005? *... debes estar muy aburrido para haber leido esto enterito? *... el teclado de la imagen esta mal pues donde va la Z esta la Y? *... estás tan aburrido que volviste arriba para ver si realmente la Y estaba en lugar de la Z? *... me he coscado de lo de arriba porque se me habia quedado pillado el internet? *... asdf ocupa 4*8 bytes? *... asdf es un string? *... Ganas una cuenta en Bangbros si eres propietario de el nick asdf en mas de 10 foros? *... asdf es la clave para entender a Chiquito de la Calzada *... アナエガ es Asdf en japonés? *... asdf es la solución a todos los sistemas de ecuaciones en matrices resueltas por el Método de Gauss? *... asdf es la respuesta del examen de personalidad? *...ΔΣΦΨ son asdf pero transformados en emo para llamar la atención? *...asdf es en realidad el nick de JFK? *...mnbv es el enemigo mortal de asdf porque nadie lo usa? *...ASDF es el amante de WASD? *...Trollandia tecnicamente es mejor que la actual WTF? *...los que inventaron el adsl tuvieron en cuenta el adsf? *...ASDF esta al lado de GHJK? *...ASDF es primo-hermano de Qweqwe? *...ASDF le enseño a usar el condon a qweqwe? * ...Te observamos y sabemos que haz vito a tu teclado durante estos "Sabias Que?" para ver si realmente encajan estas complejas formulas con tu teclado? *... uso alguna vez en su vida el asdf? *...Leprucio bebe asdsenta como si fuese agua right|300px *...SI estas lo suficientemente aburrido también verás los enlaces externos de las paginas oficiales de ASDF? *...Que HSBC tiene una alianza con ASDF que a la vez es aliado de AxDF? *...Que ASDF le gusta el jamon acaramelado? *...Que como sigas leyendo asdf te va a matar, pero de aburrimiento? *...ASDF significa Ahora sabes De...Fecar? *...Kiando no usa asdf *...Deeptroath es el mismisimo Diox (no ponemos Dios para que Cry no se enoje) *...ahh me nombrarooon :3 *...Meba (El del Cubone)was here recordando momentos de la buena wtf? 25/03/2012 *...Fetman mato a Chuck Norris antes de que él llegue a decir ASDF *...flopii15 tiene un teclado nuevo *...hay una película sobre asdf? *...A ASDF le gusta acaramelado el jamon? *...Que ASDF te esta mirando ahora cuando estas asi como (o)_____(o)? *...Asdf es Sirron Kcuhc? *...Que jamon acaramela... espera... Enlaces de interés * Foro oficial de ASDF * Página oficial de ASDF * Otra página oficial de ASDF * Página exclusiva de ASDF * Página que revela su verdadera imagen * http://www.asdfsemicolon.com/ * Asdfasdfasdf Categoría:Informática Categoría:Escritura